A Mother's Love
by Calc-Man
Summary: After a genetic encounter with Drakken, Kim is left with an extra piece of equipment. Mother Anne knows how best to maintain said equipment. WARNING: Smut, futa, incest content. Don't like, don't read.


A Mother's Love

**WARNING: This story is a smut-fic; it contains graphic sexual content. If you are under 18, turn away now. Also, the story has futanari content; so if you are not a fan, turn away.**

**AN: This request has been a long time coming. I must thank the commissioner again for their patience, and I hope this story comes through in expectations! Not as long as I would have hoped, but the longer, original draft sucked. SO here is the shorter, juicer draft. Also, I'll give a cookie to anyone who points out the Red Hot Chili Peppers reference in this chapter. Enjoy**

1: Night of Reflections and Erections

**Kim's POV**

_I am a hero to many, and an arch-nemesis to many others. I am a crime-fighting adventurist, not by choice, but by necessity. In my civilian clothes, I am an average teenager, cheerleader, and beautiful young woman. This is how the world knows Kim Possible._

_ Fuck the world._

_ While all of those aspects I describe of myself are true, I feel it necessary to expose the truth, at least to myself. In reality, I find solace in not the crime fighting life, in not the civilian life, but in the secret life: the immensely and irresponsibly perverted life. To tell the truth, I'm more of a sexual pleasure seeker than any male that I know (even that fucking perv Drakken). _

_I guess I have to blame my uncontrollable libido to my unnatural addition. Drakken shot some molecular-transgederfier thing at me when he tried to make millions off of a forced sex tape he would record involving me, a well-hung Shego, and my mother. Long story, but in the end I found myself with a seven inch dick and a pair of firm balls sitting atop my all-natural pre-existing pussy. At first it controlled my every thought, but now I have found it easier to quell any urges by jerking off in the comfort of my room. With _-

I backed off from my laptop. This journal thing seemed easy in concept, but now that I'm actually writing about my transformation, I find it difficult to ignore my growing erection. Just thinking about the first time my mother and I had sex turned me on. At first it was the most horrible thing I could imagine, but as time went on, she couldn't keep her hands off me. I was…_convinced_…that sex with her was not immoral, and instead pleasurable.

Speaking of pleasure, I really need to shoot my growing wad. I unzipped my green cargo shorts and whipped out my throbbing girl-cock, immediately reaching my hand for the base and stroking hard. I open a new webpage and head for my smutty favorite sites. Colorful images fluttered the screen as I quickly discarded my clothes, taking a moment to grope my own naked skin. My left hand continued to pump my shaft as my right comforted itself by squeezing each tit. My jaw dropped as I let out effeminate moans, my head vibrating as I added a second hand to my member. I felt the skin around my balls tighten, the veins in my prick throbbing, and I let my head back as I let loose. Stream after stream of sweet girl-cum shot at the ceiling and back down on my naked face and torso. After my convulsions, I fell limp, with only my shaft still firm and twitching.

* * *

**3****rd**** Person POV**

It was a particularly bad day for Anne Possible. She had just lost a patient in surgery, one who fought till the bitter end. The details were trivial and pointless, she had decided, and the only way to make that a reality was to get piss drunk and forget about the failure. Instead of heading home from the Middleton Medical Center, she went to the city's alcoholic strip and picked up an old drinking habit.

Walking out of a bar whose name she forgot, the neurosurgeon staggered toward her car, barely able to open the door properly (let alone start the vehicle). Her drive home was hazy, non-linear, and riddled with moments of sheer confusion. Finally pulling into her driveway, she parked crookedly and shambled into her kitchen. Every step was an avalanche of sound, but lucky for Anne, the Possibles were very heavy sleepers. Trying to keep quiet, she found herself giving inanimate objects a stern look, telling them to "shush!" whenever they moved by themselves into her way.

After she removed her lab coat and pants without care in the living room, she began the impossible trek down the hall and to her and James' bedroom. She stopped when she saw a light coming from her crime fighting daughter's room, accompanied by sounds that would only be found under the cover of midnight, in the seclusion of one's privacy. Anne slowly slid the door open, being careful not to attract attention. What she saw made her dipping eyes go wide: Her daughter Kim sat at her computer, feverishly rapping her hand along her fat length extending from her crotch, while her second hand spent it's time digging itself into her hidden sexuality. Kim had been just been finishing, as her seed flew out from her body and onto her chest. Anne, completely turned on, snuck into her daughter's room.

After sneaking up on Kim, Anne quickly and forcibly turned the chair her daughter sat in around, immediately after dropping to her knees and slurping up the mighty meat that stood before her. Kim jolted from her rest and smiled down at her mother, who had obviously been drinking that night. She felt in intrusive to speak while her mother proceeded in her art form, instead placing her hands behind her own head and relaxing. Anne paced back and forth onto her daughter's thickness, massaging the hidden pussy as she did. Every so often she would pop off of the shaft and focus her attention onto the pulsating testicles. Kim smiled as she was given a VIP treatment, ordering her mother to get back on her girl-cock.

Anne obliged, absorbing the piece like it was her own, and like she could feel every ounce of pleasure in her daughter. Kim shook and stuttered out a groan as she launched a second orgasm down Anne's throat without warning. Anne attempted to contain the spooge, but to little avail as the irretrievable vital life juice spilled onto the floor. As Kim comes down from another orgasmic high, Anne slides off of her daughter and swallows any leftover seed with a satisfactory "_Yum…_" With this, Anne undressed and leaned into her tired daughter's face, planting a firm kiss on her lips. She stumbled a bit, still drunk, but perked up when Kim spoke with a feverish grin: "You know, _I'm gonna fuck you so hard that you won't be able to walk tomorrow._" With that, Anne fell back first onto the queen size bed and gave a drunken retort:

"Well, I'm damn lucky tomorrow is a _Saturday_…"

* * *

**Kim's POV**

I loved it all. The control, the power, the everything. My mother lay on my bed, legs open and ready for my entrance. I wasted no time positioning my pink head inside her experienced core. I raised her legs to my shoulders and, without hesitation, rammed my engorged meat into the canal from which I came. As we moaned into the night of my room, I contemplated the irony that I had returned to the womb, or some philosophical shit like that.

Didn't really give a shit about the irony. I was far too busy delving into her fleshy core, admiring and embracing every single burst of pleasure with each thrust. Our chests bounced up and down as I fucked my mom's brains out, hers were more uncontrolled as their masses were compounded in comparison to my firm, moderate bust. I swiftly pulled out of her and used my unusual strength to lift her body. I stood and she wrapped her limbs around my back as I thrust back into her. It was awkward, trying to fuck her while standing, but my pace quickened as I realize I was about to unload. She stroked her hands through my red hair and brought our lips together for another kiss. I screamed into the lip lock as my dick unleashed its onslaught of white hot cum.

I must have blacked out from that third orgasm, because when I reopened my eyes, I found myself lying on my bed with my mother on top of me. In my favorite position, the reverse-cowgirl, she had taken it upon herself to continue riding my cock like there was no tomorrow. I let her masterful skills do the work as I squeezed my breasts, moaning and gasping for air as she annihilated my senses. As I was about to unload again (_Fuck_, I thought, _I have a serious hair-trigger issue_…), mom removed herself from my engorged and demanding girl-cock. She rolled on the floor on all fours, and called out to me: "Kim! Get inside my ass now! I can't _stand _waiting like this-"

Before she could finish, I was already on my knees and ramming my dick into her rectum. I grasped her soft, moldable buns as my sack audibly slapped against her soaking vaj. I couldn't hold on for long, I gripped her cheeks tighter and tighter as my speed increased exponentially. I heard her groan with pain and pleasure, sending me over the edge as I exploded inside, rocketing jet after jet of semen into her orifice. As I twitched with pleasure, I had to pull out. Continuously cumming, I rolled onto my back and brought my flexible body together, taking my exploding cock into my mouth. I slurped away at my own meat as the hardy taste of ass and seed melded in my throat. Unfortunately, my orgasm slowly faded as I lay limp, exhausted at this most recent sexual encounter.

**Live and Love,**

**J.R. (Calc-Man)**


End file.
